


【雀驼】一心不可二用

by Lydiaaa



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: M/M, 雀驼 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 12:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21054128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lydiaaa/pseuds/Lydiaaa
Summary: -来自小林哥哥一心不可二用的梗-爽到就行





	【雀驼】一心不可二用

朴佑镇最近对林煐岷有些不满。  
他先是在节目上三番五次的提希望佑镇不要再来他房间了，不知道是玩笑还是真的带着几分认真，又在ShowCase上被金东贤逗得满脸通红，两人甚至在音乐放送上和郑世云聊得难舍难分，一整天都没有跟他说过几句话，最近几天还老是和自己上了不同的保姆车。今天收到粉丝送的玩具，朴佑镇本来兴致勃勃的拉着哥哥的袖子晃来晃去想跟他炫耀，他却专注于拿着话筒跟台下说话，看都不看自己一眼。  
林煐岷pabo。朴佑镇远远看见那人签名的时候弄脏了自己的袖口，正跟台下的粉丝委屈的抱怨，只能蹂躏手上的维尼玩偶来发泄自己的不满。  
林煐岷倒也不是故意冷落他。  
回归期密集的行程压得每个人精神紧张，他身为队长事事都要注意，实在是兼顾不暇。连续多日睡眠不足，这几天在路上经纪人都非要拉着自己交代即将到来的巡演，他实在是精神不佳。签售会上跟粉丝说着话，甚至都不小心签错了自己的名字。  
今天在台上朴佑镇凑过来牵他的手，又趁机摸了一把他的屁股，林煐岷只觉得他在撒娇，轻轻甩开，又把话筒换到了另一只手上，警告的看了他一眼，却不知道委屈的小孩儿已经生起了闷气。

签售会结束后在更衣室换下演出的西装，朴佑镇在门外叽叽喳喳的说着什么，林煐岷有一搭没一搭的应着，偏偏西装的领带勾住了衬衫的纽扣，他对着镜子试图解开纠缠在一起的线头，不自觉的便忽视了门外人的问话，还没反应过来，更衣室的门忽然被一把推开。  
林煐岷没来得及开口，朴佑镇便挤进了狭小的空间，顺手锁上了背后的门，气鼓鼓的看着他。  
“哥为什么不理我。”  
林煐岷已经脱掉了西装外套，白衬衫领口处的纽扣也已经解开，领带松松垮垮的挂在胸前，肩膀处几天前纵欲的吻痕还未消去，漂亮的锁骨在轻薄的布料下若隐若现。  
朴佑镇舔了舔嘴唇，从背后环住他，手却不老实的从衬衫下摆伸进去，先是轻轻在肚脐周围打转，又一路点火，划过腹部顺畅的线条，精准的找到了他胸前的红樱。他用粗糙的指腹摩擦着已经挺立的乳尖，时不时用力揉捏一把，惹得林煐岷一声闷哼。  
林煐岷被挑逗得心里发痒，胯下的欲望也不由胀大了几分，却保留着最后一份理智，按住朴佑镇不安分的手，“这里不行，回家再说…”  
被情欲熏红了眼睛的爱人哪里听得进去这样的话，想到他最近几天不经意的冷落，更是委屈了几分，一只手用力钳住他红肿的乳头，另一只手探下身去就要解他西装裤子的皮带。  
朴佑镇对这幅身体太过熟悉，挑逗的动作精准又熟练。林煐岷的衬衫被推到胸前，被蹂躏得肿胀的突起暴露在凉凉的空气中，他不由得打了个寒颤。细密的吻落在他背上，从下到上，一路留下暧昧的痕迹。身后的人用虎牙细细摩擦他肩膀的敏感地带，毛绒绒的头发蹭在他脖颈，迅速挑起了他的欲望。

“不是要换衣服吗，我来帮哥换。”  
朴佑镇拉开林煐岷西装的拉链，宽松的裤子顺势滑了下去。铃口顶端溢出的体液在内裤沾上一片水渍，朴佑镇玩味的隔着布料揉捏，一边感受着手中的坚硬不断胀大，一边在他耳边说着调情的话。  
“哥的内裤这么湿，也需要换一下才行呢…”  
林煐岷双腿发软，颤抖着撑住试衣间的墙才能不让自己跪下去，却被墙上镜子里色情的画面刺激了神经。他的白衬衫褶皱的堆在胸口，朴佑镇细长的手指在他粉嫩的乳尖打转，裤子已经被褪到脚腕，全身仅剩的一条内裤紧紧包裹住昂扬的欲望，前端已经被淫糜的体液洇湿。他脸颊通红，看着自己放浪的样子，全身都被染上了情欲的颜色，而身后的人却依然穿戴整齐，游刃有余的在他身上游走。  
像是注意到了他的走神，朴佑镇顺着内裤的缝隙插进了自己冰凉的手指，用力捏了一下他丰满的臀肉。“煐岷哥又不专心。”  
禁欲几天的身体敏感得不行，朴佑镇微凉的手指顺着股间的缝隙从他的腰窝划到穴口，他连内裤都没脱，小穴却已经开始分泌黏腻的体液，微微张合着对恋人发出邀请。朴佑镇自然毫不抗拒，拉扯揉捏了几下蓄满精液的囊袋，便向湿滑的甬道中插进了一根手指。  
快感从耻骨直冲头顶，林煐岷爽得头皮发麻，小穴紧紧包裹住朴佑镇的手指，感受着那人在自己身体里探索的动作，听见门外工作人员的脚步声，又不敢出声，用手捂住自己的嘴巴，破碎的呻吟从指缝中流出。  
“好湿，哥的小穴有想我吗。”  
朴佑镇的手指被整根吞没，耐心的在甬道中搅弄，探索着他的身体，手指按过一点时，感受到了身前人明显的颤抖，他玩味的笑笑，在他的敏感点上辗转用力，没想到林煐岷这就射了出来。  
射精过后的身体并没有得到满足，反而更加空虚，林煐岷全身瘫软，把重量压在朴佑镇身上，扭动着腰肢渴望更粗的物体进入自己，却被急促的敲门声打断了思绪。  
“煐岷换好衣服了吗，我们该回去了。”  
林煐岷应着经纪人的话，从情欲中回过神来，娇嗔的看了朴佑镇一眼，惹来那人一个安慰的吻：“哥再忍耐一下，我们回去再做。”

上车的时候他本想避开朴佑镇冷静一下，却被那人一把推进了三排保姆车的最后座，朴佑镇跟着上了车挤在他身边，对经纪人露出乖巧的笑容：“哥，今天我和煐岷哥坐。”经纪人愣了一下，倒也没说什么，自然的坐到了副驾驶的位置。  
从签售会到宿舍的距离不远也不近，司机关了车内的灯，经纪人上了车没一会儿就沉沉睡去，朴佑镇靠在林煐岷肩膀上，温热的鼻息喷在他脖子上，像是也睡着了。  
而林煐岷就没有那么好受了。  
刚刚释放的欲望紧紧贴着潮湿的内裤，沾染着来不及清理的黏腻的精液，被扩张过后的小穴微微张合，液体顺着臀缝流到会阴处，偏偏朴佑镇又贴在他身边，呼吸的气息喷的他脖子也痒痒的，他不由自主的动了几下调整坐姿。  
“哥不要再扭了，我快忍不住了。”  
装睡的恋人嘟着嘴凑过来索吻，他紧张的望了一眼后视镜，确认并没有人注意到这边的动静，才敢迎合上他的动作。  
两人吻得难舍难分，朴佑镇的舌尖舔过他的牙龈，又勾住他的舌头搅动，贪婪的汲取他口中的每一分空气，来不及下咽的银丝顺着他嘴角流下，又添了几分色情。  
朴佑镇被彻底挑起了兴趣，忍不住又伸手去碰他的欲望，林煐岷试图挣脱，朴佑镇却直接把手伸进了他湿热的内裤中。  
林煐岷一惊，下一秒就被汹涌的快感淹没，说不出任何反抗的话。许久未被抚慰的阴茎终于得到了触碰，朴佑镇用指甲划过他的铃口，又用掌心包裹住欲望的前端摩擦，握住他坚挺的柱体开始上下撸动。他闭着眼睛感受着朴佑镇手指的温度，手臂撑住椅背，双腿一阵发软，感觉自己就在释放的边缘时，朴佑镇却突然停下了手中的动作。  
濒临的快感忽然找不到出口，他转过头去看朴佑镇，被欲望浸染的眼神湿漉漉的。  
朴佑镇凑近林煐岷，含住他的耳垂，舌尖描绘着耳骨的轮廓，又对着他的耳朵轻轻吹了一口气。：“想要哥哥自慰给我看。”  
林煐岷一下子羞红了脸，小声求他放过自己，朴佑镇却起了玩弄他的心思：“那哥回去自己解决，我今天不要做了。”  
林煐岷眼神迷离，被情欲冲昏了头脑，只想得到满足，只好在那人赤裸裸的目光下点了点头。  
他一边克制着自己快要脱口而出的呻吟，一边颤抖着扒下内裤，握住了挺立的欲望。怕被前排人发现的紧张和被恋人注视的羞耻感一同袭来，更是放大了他的快感，他开始小心的撸动手中的性器，顶端不断溢出透明的粘液，连身后的小穴都是一片湿滑。林煐岷眼圈发红，整个人都在微微颤抖，脖颈处裸露出来的皮肤也是一片粉红。  
他委屈得几乎快哭出来，朴佑镇却不肯碰他，只是直勾勾的盯着他。他颤抖着手去探自己湿滑的小穴，双腿大张，手指刚刚接触到穴口，就被贪婪的吸引进去。还不够。林煐岷用手指做着扩张，渴望更粗更长的东西捅进自己的身体。  
朴佑镇挑逗了他一路，自己也没好受到哪儿去，林煐岷诱人的姿态早就惹得他欲望高昂，他却只是舔舔嘴唇，终于伸出手包裹住哥哥的手，一同紧握住林煐岷的分身，指引着他上下撸动。

这太超过了。  
林煐岷爽得全身发麻，忍不住呻吟出声，却被朴佑镇用嘴唇封住，手掌无意识的随着朴佑镇的动作，大脑一片空白，颤抖着射在了他手上。

两人一起进了宿舍门刚一落锁，朴佑镇就被林煐岷抵在了门口，他调笑哥哥今天怎么这么主动，林煐岷却俯下身去扒下他的裤子，一口含住了他昂扬的性器。  
他舌尖绕着铃口打转，又顺着蓬勃的青筋舔到囊袋，直到整个阴茎都沾满了他的口水，便整张嘴含住了粗大的柱体。他细心的用嘴唇包裹住牙齿，吸吮着火热的性器，开始模拟交合的动作吞吞吐吐，但朴佑镇的性器尺寸傲人，他并不能做到整根吞进。  
朴佑镇享受着恋人贴心的服务，手指插进林煐岷的头发里，忍不住按住他的头开始来回抽插，咸腥的味道呛得林煐岷一阵干呕，口水顺着嘴角流下来，一直滴到地板上。  
两人从门口抱着吻到床上，衣物也在激情中褪尽，朴佑镇拍了拍林煐岷的屁股，他便听话的趴跪过去，早已湿滑一片的小穴一张一合，朴佑镇顶在林煐岷的穴口磨蹭了一会儿，感受到身下人呻吟中的欲求不满，直直的挺进了他。  
温热的甬道紧紧包裹着坚挺的性器，两人都忍不住轻哼出声。  
“哥哥那里好紧。”  
朴佑镇一边不动声色的说着让林煐岷脸红心跳的话，一边开始慢慢抽插，后入的姿势让林煐岷的小穴一览无余，每一次进出都带出粉红的穴肉，刺激得朴佑镇又胀大了几分。  
“哥哥今天在台上为什么不理我？”  
“也不跟我牵手。”  
“在更衣室也是。”  
“哥哥为什么不听我说话？”  
“哥哥是不是觉得我很烦？”

他每说一句，腰上的动作就更用力一点，火热的分身撑开甬道的褶皱，每一下都重重的顶在肠壁，找到林煐岷的敏感点慢慢摩擦，惹得身下的人一阵闷哼。  
林煐岷被撞得摇摇晃晃，心急的想要解释，却只能发出破碎的呻吟：“啊…不是的，换衣服的时候…一心不能二用…”  
“那哥哥换衣服的时候，在想什么呢？”  
朴佑镇甜腻的叫着哥哥，一边轻轻咬住他的肩膀，一边用撒娇的语气一条一条列举他的罪状，忽然抽出了自己的性器。尚未得到满足的小穴瞬间变得空虚，林煐岷眼神迷离，声音也有些沙哑：“佑镇，不要…不要停…”  
“哥哥想要什么？”  
朴佑镇坏心的用分身抵在会阴处摩擦，引导他说着羞耻的话。  
“想要佑镇…进来…”  
“进来哪里？”  
朴佑镇伸手去拧他的乳尖，身下的人一阵颤抖。  
“想要佑镇的大肉棒填满我的小穴…”  
情欲深处的爱人哪里受得了这样的挑逗，朴佑镇把床上趴跪的他翻过身来，掰开他的双腿，摆成羞耻的形态，面对面贯穿了林煐岷。  
“真想让哥看看自己现在的样子。”

林煐岷被操得全身发软，快感直充头顶，不由自主的伸出手想去抚慰自己舒解边缘的欲望，朴佑镇却眼尖的一把抓住他的手臂抵在头顶，咬住他的乳尖，声音闷闷的：“现在还不行哦，要我允许了才能射。”  
他加快了身下的频率，每一下都顶到最深，林煐岷双腿环住他的腰，被顶得脚趾痉挛，紧致的肠道包裹着阴茎，粗大的欲望每一下都精准蹭过他的前列腺，他胯下的欲望得不到触碰，却也被朴佑镇的撞击刺激得高高扬起，随着朴佑镇的动作上下颤动。  
肉体碰撞的声音伴随着他的呻吟回荡在宿舍中，林煐岷连连求饶，顾不上门外的队友能不能听见这淫糜的场景，嗓子都有些发哑。  
“佑镇，让我射…好不好…”  
朴佑镇一边扶住他的腰顶弄，一边握住了他的分身。他一心不可二用的爱人，此时却承受着来自前后两端的双重刺激，实在受不了这快感的冲击，颤抖着射了出来。  
高潮之后的小穴剧烈收缩，朴佑镇快速抽插了几下，也终于射进了他的肠道。  
他缓缓抽出自己的分身，浊白的精液顺着穴口流下，高潮余韵下，床上的人发尖都被汗珠打湿，整个身体都晕染着情欲的粉红色，他舔了舔自己的虎牙，胯下的欲望又悄悄抬起了头。

夜还很长。


End file.
